Pregnant Imprint
by fmfg
Summary: This is the story of Ness and Jacob's wedding and first pregnancy, and is part of my imprint universe. What struggles and joys will Jacob and Ness face through their journey?
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie's point of view:**

I sighed as I stood up to go to the bathroom _again_ for the third time tonight. I slowly walked to the bathroom so I wouldn't bump into anything. I felt the baby roll around in my stomach, making me grin like crazy. It had just started to move, and I loved the feeling.

"Are you awake, little one?" I whispered to my belly.

I felt a light fluttering before it stopped.

"You're going to wake mommy a lot kicking against my bladder like that, did you know that?" I asked.

I giggled when I felt the roll against my tummy again.

"Are you talking to yourself?" a voice asked from behind me.

Jacob stood at the doorway to the bathroom.

"No," I said over my shoulder as I washed my hands. "The baby's moving."

"Again?"

Jacob frowned as he walked toward me. I used the towel to dry my hands and turned to face him. He put his hands on my hips, pulling me close to him. His brows furrowed together. I traced his eyebrows, smoothing out the wrinkles that said he was worried. I put my hand on his cheek.

_Why are you worried?_

"I just … worry because," he whispered, "I keep thinking of how sick your mom got."

"You and Daddy are so similar sometimes," I muttered, pushing past him to get back into bed.

"I think going through the pregnancy with your mom still stresses us out," Jacob explained. "IF you had to go through that too, I don't know …"

"But I'm not." I crossed my arms as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know, but what if …"

"It's only one-fourth vampire." I cut him off, "and I'm stronger than Mom was."

"Just normal for imprints to worry." Jacob crawled back into bed, yawning.

"Leah didn't have any complications." I turned toward Jacob, raising an eyebrow.

"She had to be on bed rest and slept all the time. Felix was always on edge."

I yawned. I was exhausted still, even though I'd gone to bed early. Lying down, my eyes grew heavy. Jacob's big hand came to touch my rounded belly. I sighed as his large hand cupped my flesh.

"What time are we meeting Carlisle?" Jacob asked.

"At ten." I grinned. "Are you ready to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Mmhmm, and you know he's a boy."

"That's the same thing my mom said about me." Grinning, I burrowed into his arms.

"Night, Ness." He kissed my lips before falling asleep.

I sighed as I fell into a deep sleep. Moments later, I felt Jacob's warm lips kissing my forehead. I pushed him away and rolled over, intending to go back to sleep.

"Ness, it's nine." Jacob's warm arm wound around me. "We need to get going."

I groaned. "How am I still tired?"

"Because you're growing my child." Jacob's warm breath tickled my ear.

"I like the sound of that," I said, not caring if I sounded like a sap. "You owe me a nap then."

Jacob laughed. I sighed as I turned over and rested my head on his chest. A deep rumble came from under my ear as I intertwined our hands.

"Do you want me to go start the shower?" he asked after a long moment.

"I guess." I moaned.

I rolled over again and sat up, my bump slowing my movement.

"Make it hot as it can go," I called as Jacob went into the bathroom.

"Of course." He grinned at me over his shoulder, making me melt. I loved that grin, and it was part of the reason why I was pregnant now, too.

I pulled my socks off my swollen ankles. I flexed my feet, grimacing at the fact that I had three more months to go of swollen, painful feet. I entered the bathroom, pulling off my pajamas and panties, and put them in my drawer next to the shower so I could grab them easily tonight. The bathroom was full of steam, making the mirrors fog up. Jacob stood at the sink, brushing his teeth. I stepped into the shower. Hot water ran over my body, and I sighed.

I loved how relaxed I felt from the shower, and I'd been very tense, especially in my lower back. Grandpa said it was because I'm so petite. I finished my shower quickly, wishing I had more time under the hot spray, but at the same time I felt eager to find out the gender of the baby. I dressed in a simple, comfortable outfit-one of Jacob's t-shirts and jeans. I knew that I'd get an ear full from Aunt Alice, but I didn't care. I poured Jacob and I bowls of cereal and started eating my meal slowly.

"Cereal again?" Jacob asked.

"You know I don't feel like cooking." I narrowed my eyes at Jacob. "You can cook next time."

"Okay, okay." He sat heavily in his seat. "Just wanted something more."

"I'm sure Grandma will have something ready."

"I'm sure she will, but hopefully Brady will leave me some."

"You sure are whiny when you're hungry." I rolled my eyes.

"You knew what you were getting into when you moved in." Jacob winked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. We ate our breakfast, discussing baby items and my plans for the wedding. When finished, we put our bowls in the dishwasher and I quickly put on my shoes, my baby bump getting in the way. I jumped in the car with my purse, excited to learn the gender, and hopefully they weren't being shy today. On the way over, the baby started to kick up again. My fingers pressed into the spot where they movement was.

"Is the baby kicking again? Jacob asked when we stopped at a light.

"Yes, here."

I picked up his large hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. A big grin crossed his face. He looked beautiful.

"I can't believe we're having a baby," he whispered.

"I know."

Tears filled my eyes, and Jacob leaned forward to kiss me.

"I love you, Ness," Jacob said, against my lips.

"I love you too."

A car honked behind us, making me jump. Jacob drove forward, keeping his hand on my belly. We pulled into Grandma and Grandpa's house, where Mom was waiting out front. As soon as the car stopped, she was by my door, and I opened it to give her a hug. I'd always been close to Mom, but I missed her more than normal since I became pregnant.

"Mom." I breathed in her comforting sent as I hugged her. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, sweetie."

Mom kissed my hair. I put my hand on her cheek, _Isis he better today? _I asked through my gift.

"I'm not sure." Mom sighed as she pulled away far enough to look at my face. "He's so stubborn."

"I just miss him too," I whispered.  
"He's going shopping with us today. There's hope I suppose."

I nodded. The baby kicked against me.

"Hey now, don't kick Grandma," I muttered.

"Does the baby do that a lot?" Mom asked, touching my belly.

"It's starting to move more and more." I laughed. "I think it likes being a part of things."

Mom laughed too.

"Come on, we'd better go. I hear your grandfather turning on his equipment."

"Will you come with me?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Grandpa thinks we'll be able to tell the gender today," I said, holding Mom's hand as we walked inside.

"Oh I hope so." Mom squeezed my hand. "You seem excited."

"I'm so excited, Mom." I squeezed her hand back. "Aunt Alice is going to help me with the nursery when we get back from the honeymoon."

"I'd love to join you."

"Oh, you have to, Mom."

Mom wrapped her arm around my waist. We approached Grandpa's office, where he waited for us by the doorway. "Good morning, Renesmee," Grandpa said.

"Morning, Grandpa."

I stepped out of Mom's hold to give Grandpa a hug.

"How's my girl today?" he muttered in my ear.

"Tired, but good." I squeezed him tight and sighed.

"I think you came just to hug me today," Grandpa said after I stood hugging him for several moments.

"Can't help it. I'm hormonal and want to hug my Grandpa." I shrugged and laughed as I pulled way.

He laughed too. Come on in. Let's see if you're having a girl or boy."

"Hopefully it isn't feeling shy today," I said.

"I'm sure we'll get something, my dear."

I hopped up onto the exam table and pulled up my shirt.

"You've gotten bigger," Grandpa said, measuring my belly with his tape measure.

"I said the same thing and got my head bitten off," Jacob said under his breath.

"That's because you said fat and you didn't have a tape measure," I replied as Jacob stepped up next to me.

Jacob snorted as we watched Grandpa write down his measurements.

"Now for the exciting part." Grandpa pulled out his ultrasound machine.

After pouring get onto my belly, he put the monitor to it. I bit my lip as the screen showed my baby. The heartbeat came thumping on the screen.

"The heart sounds strong," I said to Grandpa.

"It does. A little fast, but that's to be expected."

"And they grew too," I said. "The head got bigger."

"Yes, there." Grandpa pointed.

"I still don't know how you two can read these," Jacob muttered.

"I've been doing this for centuries, and Ness has helped with how many pregnancies now?" Grandpa asked.

"About thirty-five." I shrugged. "I'm looking forward to getting back into being a midwife again when this one's old enough."

"Oh I think we have a clue as to what you're having." Grandpa moved the monitor around.

"Oh, oh, I was hoping that … oh, Grandpa," I said, tears filling my eyes and my voice breaking.

"What?" Jacob asked. "What do you see?"

"We're having a girl." Tears fell down my cheeks. "We're having a little girl, Jake."

"Oh, baby." He kissed me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He brushed my tears away as he held my hand.

Grandpa cleaned my belly, squeezed my shoulder, and said, "I'm going to print out your pictures, sweetie. I'll be right back."

I adjusted my clothes and sat up.

"Mom, I'm having a girl," I said reaching my hand out for her.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet my little granddaughter." Mom beamed, moving next to me.

I hugged her tight as she held me. I'd never been happier.

"Here are your pictures, Ness." I let go of Mom and saw Grandpa holding pictures in his hand.

He handed me three of them. The top one was of her head.

"Oh, I'm going to frame this when I get home," I said. "Look, Mom! Here's her head."

"I hope you made copies, Carlisle. I'd like to have pictures of my granddaughter, too," Mom old Grandpa.

"Of course. I made extra or Esme would kill me, and I thought you'd like them too." Grandpa handed her three pictures as well.

"I'm going to go show Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie," I said, hoping down off the bed.

I made my way downstairs to find Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie sitting at the kitchen table. Arian, a hybrid who Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett adopted, sat in Aunt Rosalie's lap, coloring in a coloring book. Next to the book sat a picture of her and Uncle Jasper reading a book with a little white dog.

"Ness, I read with Charlie," she said, holding up her picture. In the picture a small, white dog sat next to them, while Arian read a book as she sat in Uncle Jasper's lap.

"Oh?" I asked, looking at Aunt Rose, who was grinning like crazy; she was crazy about her daughter. "Where was this?"

"At the bookstore, Ness," Arian said before Aunt Rose could say anything. "Uncle Jasper said we can go read to Charlie again next week."

"Oh my goodness, Arian. I bet you two will have a great time."

She grinned widely.

"I hear you have pictures of our great niece to show us," Aunt Alice said.

"Here they are." I moved to stand between my aunts. "There is the head, there!" I pointed.

"Oh, look you can see her little hand!" Aunt Alice gushed. "Oh, I can't wait to set up your nursery, Ness."

"Ness, is that your baby?" Arian asked in a curious voice.

"Yes, sweetie, that is. This is a picture of her head." I pointed to the second picture.

"And your baby is a little girl?"

"Yes she is. We could tell that from the pictures."

"How did you get the pictures?" Her face scrunched up.

"Grandpa has a special machine that lets us get pictures of our insides," I explained.

"She's very lucky to have you as a mommy," Arian said.

"Oh, that's a very nice thing for you to say, Arian," I said, kissing her cheek.

She ducked her head shyly but looked pleased at my comment and she went back to coloring.

"Are you ready for shopping?" Aunt Alice asked.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to getting everything finished," I said, sitting down.

"And I'll get to plan everything out then." Aunt Alice grinned wickedly at me.

"Just as long as you don't go too crazy." I narrowed my eyes.

"You are just like your mother." Aunt Alice frowned and sighed.

"At least you get to plan something," Aunt Rosalie said quietly and winked at me.

I giggled when Grandma walked in, carrying her copy of her pictures in her hands.

"Oh, Ness. Your grandfather just gave me the pictures. Oh another girl in the family," Grandma said, hugging me.

"I think girls run in our family," I joked.

"We'll need Edward to get down here, and we can go." Alice clasped her hands.

"Are you ready to go, Grandma?" I asked. "I need you there to rein your daughter in."

Aunt Alice snorted when Dad came into the room.

"Daddy," I said. "Come look at the baby."

He walked over to me with a sad smile on his face, something that he did every time we talked about the baby.

"I'm having a girl," I said.

"Oh, darling, that's wonderful." He kissed the top of my head.

I hugged him close to me for a long moment before letting go.

"I heard you're going shopping with us today?" I told him when we pulled away.

"Yes, and I need to get my tux as well. I thought we could choose it together," he said quietly.

"I'd really like that, Daddy."

"Ness?" Arian asked.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Are you going to help me too" she asked, her blue eyes widened.

"Yes. That's why I'm here; to help you find a pretty dress."

"Just like yours?"

"No, honey. Yours will be very special."

"Oh." She turned toward Rosalie. "Mommy, I'm going to get a special dress."

"You'll look gorgeous, Arian." Rosalie kissed the top of Arian's head.

"We'd better get going," Aunt Alice said, bouncing in her seat.

"Not too much, Alice," Jacob warned.

He stood from the kitchen door frame, his large arms crossed against his chest.

"I know, I know. Why do you think Edward's coming?" Aunt Alice stopped her foot. "Stupid, foolish men."

"You know how protective we are, Alice," Edward muttered as we made our way to the cars.

Jacob stopped me at the door. "I'll see you at home." Jacob kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." Standing on my toes, I kissed him again.

"Ness, _come _on," Aunt Alice called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

I waved to Jacob and followed my family out to our cars. I rode in Dad's car while he drove Mom, Aunt Alice, and I.

"So, we're looking for shoes, Edward's tux, Arian's and Abby's dresses, your shoes, Ness, and accessories for the bridal party," Aunt Alice explained. "We need to make sure any jewelry matches this gun metal gray."

"Aunt Alice, we _know_. We were there when we chose the color, remember?" I said.

She humped and crossed her arms.

"You act like it's your wedding," I muttered.

"You only get married once," she retorted.

"How many weddings have you and Aunt Rose had?"

"That's different."

"Now children …" Dad interjected.

"She started it," I muttered.

Daddy sighed. After an hour drive, we pulled into the mall that Aunt Alice deemed 'good' enough for wedding shopping. I stood, bracing myself for the long day ahead. We found a spot after driving around the parking lot several times.

"Ness!" Ashley, Seth's imprint and my best friend, waved across the parking lot at me, with Seth and Ashley's four year old, Abby wiggling in her arms.

I waved in response.

"Gamma! Gamma!" Abby yelled at Grandma.

"Hello, my darling." Esme waved at Abby.

We met the two in the middle.

"Hi, Gamma." Abby hugged Grandma.

"Hello, my love." Grandma carried Abby into the store with us.

"I be shop wif you?" Abby asked.

"Yes, you're going to shop with me." Grandma hugged her close.

"Yay!"

"So, what are you having?" Ashley asked as we started walking next to each other.

"A girl." I smiled widely. "I'm so excited."

"It sounds like Seth's going to win the bet then."

"What bet?" I stopped walking and turned toward Ashley.

"The guys had a bet at what'd you'd be having," Ashley explained as she stopped next to me. "I think they do it with every pregnancy."

We started walking again and we walked into the large bridal store.

"Oh, good grief," I said. "Any excuse to have a bet."

"All right, first off, Edward's tux," Alice said. "Which shouldn't be hard. Ness and I will check out styles. The rest of you start looking through the jewelry."

"Let's get started," I grumbled, wanting to get this day over with.

Dad and I followed Aunt Alice as we walked toward the men's section. Aunt Alice stepped up to the counter and gave her name.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. I was here last week, looking for tuxes."

The receptionist's face instantly lit up.

"Of course. We have the suits set aside that you asked for," she said. "Follow me."

They led us to a private room with three white bags hanging on the walls as well as ties and vests in varying shades of gray.

"I hope everything is what you were expecting, Ms. Cullen," the sales lady said to Aunt Alice.

"Yes, everything looks perfect. Thank you," Aunt Alice said.

"I'm sure glad I can make the bride happy," she said while looking at Alice.

"Actually, it's my sister's wedding," Alice said sharply while gesturing to me.

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry to assume," she fumbled. "If you'll come this way, Mr. Cullen. I have those tuxes for you to try on."

"I'll be back in a moment." Dad smiled at me.

_I can't wait to see you in your tux, Daddy, _I thought.

"Me too, baby girl," Dad said loud enough for us to hear only.

I grinned as I sat on the sofa, running my hand over my belly. She was calm, and assumed she was asleep.

"I wish I could be in there to make sure he has it right," Aunt Alice said, bouncing on her feet.

"I can dress myself, Alice," Daddy said again in the same volume.

I laughed at my aunt as she sat heavily on the couch, folding her arms.

"If I was in there, I'd already know which one you'd wear." Aunt Alice grumbled.

"And what, I don't get to see what he's wearing," I argued.

"Of course you'd see the final one, Ness." Aunt Alice touched my arm. "I'm not heartless."

I snorted. "Come on. I'd like to see him in everything, Aunt Alice."

"Fine, fine." She huffed and crossed her legs.

I laughed again when Dad stepped out of the dressing room. He wore a black tux with a matching light gray tie and vest.

_Oh, Daddy, you look so handsome,_ I thought.

"Hmm, no, not that vest and tie, though," Aunt Alice said. "Try the darker one."

Dad rolled his eyes as he dashed back into the dressing room. A few moments later, he came back out with the darker gray vest on. He looked so handsome, exactly how I wanted Daddy to look on my wedding day.

"Oh, Daddy," I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

I was getting married and I'd have to leave my Dad forever.

"Oh, sweetie," he replied in a soft voice and held out his arms. "I'm always here for you."

"But, I'm-I'm getting married," I said, standing and nearly running to his arms, "and I can't be your baby anymore."

"Sweetheart, you'll always be my miracle, my baby girl." His arms wrapped around me as tears leaked out of my eyes. "Come now, sweetie."

"I'm sorry." I pulled away as I brushed away my tears. "I think we should get it because I cried on it."

Dad laughed. "If it's making you have that reaction, it's the one."

"Just like my dress," I said, smiling up at him.

"I'll go change and take it to the counter, Alice." Daddy sighed. "Your aunt wants to drag you away from me."

"Oh, goodness," I grumbled. "Please don't take long, okay."

"I won't." Dad gave me a one armed hug. "See you in a moment."

Aunt Alice and I left the men's area and headed over to the jewelry section, where Aunt Rosalie and Mom had made several possible choices. For an hour, I argued with Aunt Alice over choices before making a final decision; matching bracelets for my bridesmaids (Ashley, Tala, and Nina), jewelry for my flower girls (Abby and Arian), Mom, and myself.

"I'm starving," I muttered as we sat down at a fast food restaurant, "and my feet are killing me."

I took my flat off and rubbed my swollen ankle.

"You should wear better shoes, Renesmee," Dad scolded.

"They're easy to put on with me getting bigger," I argued, making Dad frown.

"Here is your food, dear," Grandma said, placing my salad in front of me.

"Thank you, Grandma." I smiled at her.

"Nessie, we are eating food together," Arian said, sitting on Rosalie's lap and holding up a grilled cheese sandwich.

I laughed. "And what did you order, Arian?"

"A grilled cheese sandwich. My sandwich is cut in half, and Grandma never does that," Arian explained. "And they gave me ketchup."

"Did they now?" I asked, laughing.

Arian bobbed her head up and down, curls bouncing. "Would you like an apple? They are very healthy for you and the baby." She held up an apple slice.

"I'd love one. Thank you, sweetie." I accepted the apple and took a bite.

"You need to eat your lunch, Arian," Aunt Rosalie said, smiling as she rested her cheek on her daughter's head.

"Okay, Mommy." Arian picked up half of her sandwich and dipped it in the ketchup.

I picked up my fork. Scooping up the biggest bit I could, I stuffed the food in my mouth. Aunt Rosalie made a face, making me giggle. After we finished lunch, we went over to the shoe area. I braced myself to fight with Aunt Alice, who'd insist on getting me heels. Normally, I wouldn't mind them, but by the time the wedding would be here, I'd be seven months pregnant with huge swollen ankles. I doubt I'd be able to tolerate them now.

"So, I came in here last week, and I've narrowed it down to three pairs," Aunt Alice said, pulling on my arm. "They're all gun metal grey. Wait til you see them, Ness."

"Slow down, Aunt Alice," I hissed as she tugged me. It was so hard, I nearly fell.

"Alice," Dad said, in warning.

"She's _fine, Edward," _she said, turning her head to give Dad a dirty look.

We stepped into the large area of wedding shoes; most were heels, which made me groan internally.

"So the three pairs have the colors we want," Aunt Alice said, picking up three pairs. "Yes, miss? We'd like these three shoes in gun metal gray, all in a size seven, please."

"Yes, ma'am," the sales lady said as she approached us.

The woman took the shoes and went to the back. All three were heals.

"Aunt Alice, I don't want heels," I said, sitting down in a chair.

"You only get married once, Ness." Aunt Alice stood and watched the door for the sales lady to return.

"I don't want heels," I grumbled, crossing my arms. "They'll kill my feet."

"You'll thank me," Aunt Alice said out of the corner of her mouth.

"Doubtful," I shot back.

"Here they are, miss," the sales lady said, stepping back into the room, arms filled with three boxes.

"Thank you." Aunt Alice took all three boxes and put them down at my feet and opened the first box. "Oh I love these shoes."

She held up a pair of heels with gray roses on the tip. I had to agree; they were gorgeous. If I wasn't pregnant with aching feet I'd jump on them. I sighed, pulling off my shoes. I put my feet into the shoes and stood. I wobbled as I walked around in them.

"Okay, let's try the next pair," Aunt Alice said when I sat in the chair.

I angrily pulled the shoes off and pulled on the second pair; a glittery peep toe. Again, I wobbled around in the heels.

"Aunt Alice, these are hurting my feet," I whined.

"I don't know why. You've always worn heels before," she chirped. "Let's try these on."

I shot her a look;_ stupid pixie._ Daddy coughed. I put on the third heals-gun metal gray sandal pumps- and walked (more like stomped) around the room. My ankle twisted and I caught myself before I fell.

"I'm not getting these stupid heels, Aunt Alice!" I pulled off the shoes, grabbed my purse and shoes, and stormed out of the store.

I was so angry I didn't stop to apologize. I went out to Daddy's car, leaning against the passenger's side door when I got there.

"Renesmee?" Daddy's voice called out; it was laced with concern.

I turned away as I brushed away my tears of anger and frustration.

"Oh, honey." Daddy touched my shoulder, and I turned to hug him.

"Please don't make me get those horrid shoes," I whispered.

"We won't, sweetie." He hugged me close to him and kissed my head.

"Do you think I'm being silly?" I asked and pulled away.

"No," Daddy said. "You're hurting, and your aunt isn't listening to you. It's your day, not her's."

I nodded looking down. "Daddy, will you take me home."

"Are you sure?" He looked at me in concern as he touched my elbow.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I don't feel like shopping anymore, and I'm tired."

"All right. I'll take you home." Daddy unlocked and opened the door for me.

I smiled at him as I put my seat belt on. He got into the car, started it, and drove off. I felt grateful for his fast driving as we quickly went home. My eyes drooped as the trees blurred passed us. Instinctively, I reached for Daddy's hand. I'd missed him terribly. His fingers intertwined with mine.

_I've missed you, Daddy,_ I thought as I fell asleep.

"Renesmee, we're home, darling," Daddy whispered into my ear.

"Hmmm," I said, opening my eyes slowly.

"Wake up, honey," Daddy said.

I sighed as he got out of the car and opened my door.

"Was Mom this tired when she was pregnant?" I asked.

"I would say more so," Daddy said, holding onto my elbow. "She was very sick."

His eyes went dark, and he looked down.

"Jacob said it's hard for you to remember that," I whispered.

"Very hard, and if you had to go through that too, I don't think I could bear it." He took his hands in mine and looked in my eyes.

"Daddy, I'm fine," I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I know I over think things and worry about you and your mom too much, but you two don't know how much you mean to me." He stopped talking and swallowed. "I thought I lost your mom once, and it nearly killed me. Seeing her so sick when she was pregnant was hard enough, so I can't imagine seeing my baby girl in that much pain."

"Daddy, I'm okay. I'm not hurting or sick. She isn't hurting me," I said, touching my belly.

"I know, honey." He hugged me. "I'm sorry for pulling away; it hurt you."

When we announced our pregnancy, Daddy had pulled away. He was always overthinking that I'd get hurt or become sick or he'd lose me. I wasn't able to share the ultrasounds or wedding plans with him.

"I forgive you, Daddy." I squeezed him tight when I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I sighed as I rested my head on his chest. His cold seeped through his shirt, despite the fact that it was thick. It was soothing. Daddy kissed my head and pulled away.

"Come on, let's get you inside." He smiled at me. "I don't want anything to happen to you or my granddaughter."

I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Thank you, Daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetie." He led me by the hand as we went inside.

"Will you stay?" I asked.

"Yes." He paused. "Would you like a snack?"

"Yes, Daddy. I'm going to put my feet up."

"Go, I'll meet you there." He kissed my head again.

I went into the large living room. Grabbing the remote, I turned on the TV, sat on the large, plush, couch, and put my feet up on the ottoman. Sighing, I slumped down, feeling exhausted.

"If you're so tired, honey, I can leave and let you nap," Daddy called from the kitchen.

"No, stay please." _I've missed you so much, Daddy, _I thought.

"Oh, sweetheart," Dad came into the living room holding a large cup and bowl. "I've missed you too. I'm sorry, again, for pulling away."

"I forgive you, Daddy." I smiled at him and patted the seat next to me. "Come join me?"

"Of course." He held out the cup and bowl; orange juice and cut up banana and goldfish crackers.

"How'd you know?" I asked, surprised.

"Jacob was thinking about it earlier." He sat down next to me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "House hunters again?" he asked.

"Of course." I popped a piece of banana into my mouth. "I miss watching these with Grandma."

"I'll have to let her know." Daddy rested his head on mine. "I'm sure she'd want to watch them with you."

"I'd like that."

I ate my snack as we watched the television show. By the time the show was over, I was bawling my eyes out.

"It's nice that they were able to start a bed and breakfast," I said, brushing my tears away.

I could feel Daddy's shoulders shaking.

"Are you laughing at me?" I asked.

"No?" He gave me a big smile. "I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too, Daddy."

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's point of view:**

I watched my daughter sleep as her head rested against my shoulder. She was exhausted but happy. Her lips parted and she snored softly. Just like when she was a baby, I couldn't stop watching her. She was my precious little girl; my miracle I didn't dream was possible. I loved her and Bella more than anything, and I'd die if anything happened to either of them.

_She's okay, _I reminded myself.

Ness was, so far, having a normal pregnancy; from exhaustion to cravings to an achy back. She wasn't so frail or sick that she depended on others to help her for everything, even to go to the bathroom. _My baby girl is healthy,_ I thought, pressing my cheek against her hair. _That's all I can ask for._

"Daddy," she whispered and turned her body to snuggle into my side.

"I'm here, baby girl," I whispered, kissing her hair.

A smile crossed her face as she fell into a deep sleep. She was exhausted. Even though I'd hurt Alice's feelings, I was glad we'd left early. My daughter needed sleep. I wrapped my arm tighter around her, earning a kick from the baby, my little granddaughter.

"Do you want some attention, little one?" I said as I put my hand on her belly, feeling another kick.

A small laugh escaped my mouth as she kicked several times against my hand before going still.

"Bonding with the baby, I see," Jacob said, standing in the doorway that led to the garage.

"Yeah." I gave him a sheepish smile. "About time, too."

"No kidding." Jacob laughed. "How was shopping?"

"She got a little upset today," I admitted, making my soon to be son-in-law frown.

"Why?" He stood up a little straighter and clenched his fists.

"Alice wouldn't listen to her about the shoes she wanted, or rather, the shoes she didn't want," I explained.

"I should've come." Jacob folded his arms, and I could hear a deep growl in his chest.

"It wasn't anything I couldn't handle." I rolled my eyes. "And I think we needed it. We haven't been this close since she told us she was pregnant."

"She has missed you," Jacob admitted. "She needs you."

I didn't reply. He was right, and I kicked myself mentally again. I let my pride interferer with our relationship. I hated that I pushed myself away from her, and I wondered how she forgave me.

"I should start on dinner," Jacob said as he sat down and took off his shoes.

"Do you need any help?" I offered.

"No. I don't want to wake her. I nearly had to drag her out of bed this morning." Jacob smiled sadly.

"All right." I put my cheek on Renesmee's head, enjoying the feel of her smooth hair against my cheek.

She sighed, making me smile. Mindlessly, I watched TV, not really paying attention or bothering to change the channel. I heard the sounds of Jacob pulling out pots and ingredients in the kitchen. When I felt vibrating in my pocket, I pulled out my phone.

_How is she-Bella_

_Fine, she's sleeping now_

_Should I come over?-Bella_

_Yes _

_Be there in a few-Bella_

"Bella's on her way," I called out.

"Oh, good," Jacob replied.

Ness' face scrunched up and her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" I asked.

"No. I need to pee." Ness stood slowly, and put my hands on her back to steady her. "Again. Oh, Jake, you're home."

She moved toward him since he stood in the door frame of the kitchen, swaying a little as she walked, to Jacob's open arms.

_I've missed him,_ she thought before guarding her thoughts from me. I looked away when they kissed.

"Are you making dinner?" she asked.

"Yes, spaghetti and garlic bread."

"Oh. That sounds good. I'm hungry for human food, I guess."

"She's hungry for it, I bet." Jacob smiled at her as he touched her belly, and through his thoughts, I knew the baby was moving again.

"Most likely." She kissed his cheek, and moved passed him to go to the bathroom while he returned to the kitchen.

I heard the sound of Bella approaching, so I stood and opened the door for her. I saw her running through the trees and smiled at my beloved. She made me complete. We kissed when I pulled her into my arms.

"How is she?" Bella whispered.

"She's good. Just using the restroom, and she napped on the drive over and once we got here."

Bella put her hand on my cheek and narrowed her eyes. Her thoughts reached mine slowly.

_Did you two make up? _she asked me through her dim thoughts.

"Yes, Darling." I kissed her lips.

"Good." Bella kissed me firmly, but looked around me when we heard our daughter return from the bathroom.

"Mom!" Ness said and made her way toward us. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here."

Stepping aside, I watched my wife hug our daughter.

"Was Aunt Alice mad?" Ness whispered when they pulled apart.

"She was, but your grandma and I were able to talk some sense into her about those silly shoes she likes so much." Bella laughed.

"If my feet weren't hurting," Ness started to say.

"I know, honey." Bella cupped Ness' cheek. "You don't need to explain. When I was pregnant with you, my feet killed me. Alice understands that."

"Thank you, Mom." She hugged Bella again.

"Anything for you, sweetie." Bella kissed Ness's head.

"Hey, Ness, dinner's ready," Jacob called from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm so hungry." Ness turned on her heels to walk to the kitchen.

Bella beamed and took my hand, dragging me to eat with our daughter. Jacob had the table set, and the two quickly dished their food and started to eat in silence.

"So, I'll have to show you the pictures of the shoes we found for you, Ness," Bella said. "That was part of the bargain that we made with Alice is that you'd see the new choices."

Ness laughed. "I can't wait to see them."

"Let me show you the pictures we took of the girls," Bella said, pulling out her phone, hit a few buttons, and handed the phone to Ness. "We tried on a few flower girl dresses, and they were so cute. Arian was shy, but Abby was modeling them for us, and had me take about twenty pictures of her to show you."

Ness smiled as she flipped through Bella's phone. "Oh, I'm going to send the dresses I like the best to Aunt Alice. Oh, Mom, I love this picture."

An image of Arian smiling shyly in a flower girl dress as she clasped her hands, while Rosalie held her daughter from behind came on the screen. Rosalie looked at her daughter with love and adoration, a side of her I hadn't seen until she became a mother.

"You have to make copies of this for us," Ness said as she showed Bella the picture.

"I was planning on making copies of it for Rose, already." Bella smiled at the picture. "I loved that I got to capture this."

"She's definitely different now that she's a mom." Ness took a bite of garlic bread.

"Very true," I added. "I've never seen her so happy."

"And I love Arian." Ness leaned forward. "She's so adorable."

"She was asking me to take that picture too," Bella added. "She looked so cute."

"Oh, and wait till you see Daddy in his tux. He looked so good, Mom."

"He always does." Bella grinned at me.

Jacob snorted and thought, _I can't believe I used to be jealous of them. _

I rolled my eyes. "It does look good. It's going to be a beautiful wedding."

"Oh, Daddy," Ness said. "That means so much to me."

I reached out and took her hand. "I know, sweetie."

My thumb caressed her skin, earning me a huge, beautiful smile from my cherished little girl.

**Bella's point of view, three weeks later:**

I sat with my legs crossed on a large red chair, leaning against Edward's side. Edward, Esme, Ashley, Rosalie, and Alice sat in couches and chairs as we waited to see Ness in her dress.

"Oh, it's perfect," we heard Ness whisper through the curtain.

"Are you ready to show your family?" the seamstress asked.

"Yes," Ness replied.

The seamstress pushed the curtain back. I heard squeals from my family members, but my eyes stayed locked on Ness as she looked between Edward and me. After giving Edward's hand a squeeze, I stood and walked to my little girl. Her dress was perfect for her. It was strapless, with dark gray beading under her bust. The chiffon that flowed down allowed her the freedom to move around easily, as well as giving her the room to grow without the problem of it fitting improperly.

Her face was glowing with joy, and I smiled as I pulled my daughter into a hug. There were a lot of things I wanted to say to her, but I knew I couldn't say them as freely as I wished with humans around.

"You look so beautiful." I kissed her hair.

"Thank you." She put her hand on my cheek. _Mom, this is really happening._

"I know, and I'm so excited for you, my dear."

I pulled away to see tears filling her eyes as she whispered. "Daddy?"

"You look so gorgeous." Edward stepped up to our side.

He watched our daughter with pride, and I was so happy that he was able to wrap his stubborn mind around this wedding and pregnancy. Ness needed her daddy. I swallowed hard as I watched my husband hug his little girl. My little nudger was getting married and making me a grandma. Sometimes it did seem to go too fast, especially since I hadn't planned on being a mom or grandma.

I swallowed hard and put a smile on my face. Edward glanced at me, and I knew there was no hiding things from him, so I knew he'd ask about it later. Ness hugged our family, and everyone was grinning ear to ear.

An hour and a half later, Edward and I drove home. I felt grateful that we drove separate from the rest of the family today.

"So, what were you thinking?" Edward took my hand and looked at me.

"Just hit me that she's growing up."

Edward laughed. "So you finally feel what I've been feeling since she told me she and Jacob were dating."

"I'm happy for her." I sighed. "It just reminds me how young she is. I mean, I'm not even thirty, and I'm going to be a grandparent."

"Oh, Bella." Edward laughed again. "You're definitely the most gorgeous grandma."

I punched him. "You're not helping."

"I know. It's just nice that you get it now." Edward caressed my hand with my thumb. "It's hard, but at the same time it's the nature of things in our life. We knew she was going to grow fast."

"Doesn't make it easier, but I guess you're right."

"And seeing her happy helps."

"Oh, I've never seen her happier. She's going to be a wonderful mother, and I'm grateful that I get to see that for her." I rested my head on his shoulder. "I hate these conflicting feelings."

"Me too, darling." He rested his cheek on my hair.

We were silent as we drove home. I cuddled into his side, enjoying the time with my husband.

"Would you like help with wrapping gifts for the bridal shower tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Sure," I said. "Although, some of the gifts I don't think you want to see."

"Oh." He blinked and, for once, was silent. "I think you're right."

"I did get some new stuff for us, if you want to mess around when we get home." I laughed when he sped up.

Hours later, I wrapped gifts with Esme. We wrapped kitchen appliances to linens to lingerie.

"I hope we got enough," Esme said.

"I think we got more than enough." I laughed. "They won't have to buy anything for themselves for some time."

"This is very true." Esme smiled as she wrapped ribbon around another box, tying it carefully.

I handed her the scissors so she could curl the ribbon.

"Grandma?" a little voice asked from the door.

Arian stood in the doorway, her hands clasped.

"Yes, my love?" Esme discretely put the lingerie into boxes.

"What are you and Aunt Bella doing?" She walked into the room slowly taking in the large pile of gifts.

"We are wrapping gifts for Ness. It's her bridal shower tomorrow," Esme explained and held out her arms for Arian.

"Oh, may I help you, Grandma?"

"Yes. I'll have you hold my tape and scissors, okay?" Esme kissed Arian's cheek.

"Okay, Grandma. Do you need me to hold the tape and scissors too, Aunt Bella?" Arian looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course, sweetie." I held up the scissors and tape. "Are you ready?"

Arian nodded, and Esme made room for Arian to sit on the bed, which was over flowing with the abundance of gifts. Arian held the scissors and tape in her little hands as we both took a small box that were filled with Ness's new underclothes.

"Why are we giving Ness gifts, Grandma?" Arian asked.

Esme smiled. "When a girl gets married you have a special party for them. You also buy them presents."

"Do I need to make something for Ness?" Arian asked.

"I'm sure she'd really like that, sweetie," Esme replied.

I laughed at my niece as she helped us get ready for the bridal shower tomorrow, and by the time we were finished, her eyes were drooping.

"Aunt Bella, I'm sleepy," Arian whispered as I carried her down stairs.

"You worked hard when you helped us." I cuddled her close to me.

"I liked helping you, Aunt Bella." She yawned. "Why is Ness marrying Mr. Jacob?"

"Because she loves Jacob a lot, and they want to live together forever," I explained.

"When I get older I'm going to marry Daddy so I can live with him forever."

I laughed. "I'm not sure it works that way."

I walked into the kitchen, were Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper sat talking quietly.

"I helped Aunt Bella and Grandma, Mommy," Arian said, lifting her head a little and holding her arms out for her mother.

"You're such a big girl, Arian." Rosalie stood and took her daughter.

I smiled at my older sister. Rosalie cradled her daughter close as joy danced through her eyes while she softly talked to her daughter. She really was a different person now, happy and full of life. I kissed my sister's cheek as she and Emmett said their goodbyes before leaving for their small home not more than five minutes away.

The following morning, I helped Alice decorate for Ness's bridal shower. We put out a small stack of plates, forks, and finger foods for the humans who'd be eating as well as an assortment of drinks. Esme cleaned while Rosalie arranged the large amount of gifts we'd gotten Ness with Arian by her side.

As per Ness's wish, we kept it simple, with the exception of the large pile of gifts that were arranged on a table in the corner. Pink plates and plastic forks placed on the table, with a simple decorated cake (which matched Ness's wedding colors of dark gray and cream) was out on a small table. The only decoration was a sign that said 'It's a girl'.

A half an hour later, I heard a car approach the driveway. Moving to the door, I opened it and smiled as I saw my daughter's car approach. She pulled in, and I greeted her with a hug and kiss. Wrapping my arm around her, we walked to the house.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Like a rock. It's like I can't get enough sleep," she laughed, but it stopped when Alice greeted us at the door. Ness stood up straighter as she eyed her aunt.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the shoes," Alice said quietly, something that I knew was hard for her.

Renesmee relaxed slightly. "It's okay, Aunt Alice. I just don't want to wear them."

"And I won't make you. It's your day, sweetie." Alice held out her arms.

Ness nearly ran to her aunt's arms.

"I love you, Aunt Alice." Ness's voice became choked up.

"Hey now, why are you crying, sweetie?" Alice pulled away from Ness and brushed away her leaking tears.

"I just got mad, and we fought, and, and I missed you." Despite her tears, she laughed.

"Oh, honey." Alice hugged her again. "Please don't cry. Your dad and giant wolf will be all over me if they knew I made you cry again."

"I'll try." She sniffed and brushed her final tears away.

"Come on. I can't wait for you to see everything," Alice said, taking Ness's hand.

"Simple, right?"

"Of course, of course." Alice huffed.

I stood back as I allowed my sister to lead Ness through the house, telling her every detail of her combined bridal and baby shower. We finished setting up with plenty of time before the guests started to show up. The Cullen women, Sue, Ashley, Abby, Jordan (Seth and Ashley's five-month-old son), and all of the imprints were there. For the first forty-five minutes we talked as the humans ate. Esme and I made sure everyone ate, Ness in particular, before picking up all of the paper plates, cups, and plastic utensils.

"How about a few games, ladies," Alice said, standing in the middle of the living room.

"Oh goodness," Ness said under her breath.

"So the first one I have is baby shower game." She held up a roll of toilet paper. "The object is to take as many sheets as will fit around Ness' belly perfectly."

Laugher filled the room.

"Who's first?" Alice asked.

"I'll do it," Leah said.

She accepted the roll from Alice and eyed Ness's stomach. She pulled off several sheets before passing it to Emily. The roll went around the room while people talked and laughed. When it came to me, I glanced at my daughter, trying to gage how many sheets I'd need.

"Come on, Ness." Alice pulled Ness to her feet. "Leah, you can go first."

Leah smirked and walked over to Ness. She wrapped her string of toilet paper around Ness' waist.

She cursed and rolled her eyes. "It's too small."

Ness laughed. "Oh come on, Leah."

"I turn!" Abby yelled as she stood with an arm full of toilet paper.

"Oh, Abby," Ashley said, putting her hand on Abby's shoulder, stopping her from walking. She took the toilet paper from Abby. "Here, she only needs this much."

"Otay, Mommy." Ashley tore some of the toilet paper off and handed it back to her daughter.

Abby walked toward Ness, and Ness knelt down, smiling. "Are you going to play the game with me?"

"Yes! I win."

Ness laughed. "We'll see, sweetie."

Ness helped Abby wrap the toilet paper around herself, which was off by a little bit.

"You were super close, Abby." Ness kissed Abby's cheeks before she turned and ran to her mother.

"I won, Mommy. I won!" Abby yelled.

Ness laughed again as she stood. The other women went, many getting close, but were off by one or two sheets. I finally stood, smiling at my daughter. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Esme snap a picture. Reaching behind Ness, I wrapped the toilet paper around her stomach, which met perfectly around her stomach.

"Of course you won, Mom." Ness hugged me.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"Come choose a prize, Bella," Alice said.

I chose a wrapped 'prize', which smelled like a candle and sat down again. After a handful of other games, I sat next to Ness to help throw away wrapping paper and to organize her gifts. Rosalie used a notepad to write down what was from who.

"I wanted you to open this first," I said, handing her a gift from her father and me.

"Okay." Ness had a big grin over her face as she accepted the gift from me.

She opened the small box, revealing the comb my mother had given me to wear on my wedding day.

"Oh, Mom." Her hand flew up to her mouth. "I was hoping you'd give me this. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Renesmee." I wrapped my arm around my daughter.

I hugged her close before letting her go. Ness opened many gifts from our family. She smiled at each one and seemed the most excited over the baby items. Her face glowed throughout the day. An hour after the party ended, we sat on the couch, cuddling together.

"Thank you for the party, Mom." Ness yawned.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." I held her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Mom?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to miss you."

"Sweetie, you aren't going anywhere." My eyes met hers. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I … just feel like things are changing between you and Daddy and me." She shrugged. "Can't put my finger on it, but it feels different, for some reason."

"You're growing up, and I'm sure it'll change even more when you're a parent." I squeezed her hand again. "Especially when you come to me for advice."

"Didn't think about it that way." Ness smiled. "I'd really like that, Mom."

"Me too." I kissed her head as she snuggled into my side.

**Billy's point of view:**

I held the picture in my hand, staring at my son, bundled in a blanket. My thumb ran over my wife's face; it held the joy of holding a child in your arms for the first time. I wished she was here. She'd be so proud of our son. He was such a mama's boy, but he didn't have those memories of their relationship. She should be here when her son got married. I swallowed hard and put the picture on the nightstand. I had to be strong for my son, soon to be daughter-in-law, and unborn granddaughter.

I pulled my body to the edge of the bed. My shoulders protested, and I cupped my right shoulder, trying to rub away the ache that had progressively gotten worse over the last couple of years. Pulling my body up, I moved to my wheel chair next to the bed, but I underestimated the distance between myself and the chair. I landed on the floor with a hard thump.

My breath rushed out of me as I landed on my side. I tried to breathe in, but my lungs were constricted. It took me a few moments of calming myself before the air reached my lungs. This wasn't the first time something like this happened.

"Dad?" Jacob stood in the doorway.

He heard me fall. Of course he had, with his hearing. He hesitated in the doorway; he knew I hated needing help. He was young and able-bodied, and he'd stay that way for years. I was sure he'd end up being older than Carlisle was now. I let my pride go and nodded toward my son. He rushed forward, lifted me under my arms, and put me in my chair.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He leaned around the chair to look at me, his dark chocolate eyes that he inherited from his mother filled with concern.

"Yeah. Just not like I used to be." I avoided his eyes. I missed her, and I didn't want Jake to know the extent of it.

"Well, breakfast is ready," Jacob said as he moved to push me.

"You two are up early," I commented.

"Yeah, Ness and I have some stuff to do to set up for tomorrow," Jacob explained.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Not really. I'll be there in person to set up the reception," Jacob said quietly. "Not sure why they need me, to be honest with you."

"The Cullens are sure efficient." I peered over my shoulder at my son.

"I'd have to agree with you. That's why I'm marrying one."

"If I told you ten years ago you'd be saying that to me …"

"I'd bitten your head off, Dad." Jacob chuckled.

We went into the small kitchen table where Ness put several plates on the table.

"I thought you'd wait for me to set the table," Jacob said.

"I couldn't wait." She put her hand on her belly. "Well, we couldn't wait."

Jacob pushed me up to an empty spot and grumbled, "Fine, fine."

"Are you doing okay, Dad?" Ness asked as she put her hand on my arm.

"I'm okay, dear. It takes more than that to shake me," I explained.

"Of course." She smiled as she put some eggs and bacon on my plate.

"Thank you for making breakfast," I said. "I know you are busy."

"I don't mind." She shrugged her shoulders. "I had trouble sleeping. Someone was keeping me up."

Her hand caressed her stomach as she sat down.

"Jacob used to do the same with Sarah." I picked up my fork. "The twins did more so than he did though."

"Oh, I can't imagine having twins." Ness shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"One baby's enough for now," Jacob said.

"Definitely." Ness grinned. "Maybe we'll have twins next time."

Jacob choked on his orange juice.

"Joking, joking." Ness giggled. "I'd hate to see how protective you and Daddy would be if I were."

"No kidding." Jacob frowned.

We ate our food in silence. The sound of forks scraping plates filled the air. I looked up from my breakfast to see Ness give Jake a pointed look and nod toward me.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Dad, we wanted to ask you something."

"Anything, son." I put my fork down.

"We want you to move in with us."

Anything but that. "Why?"

"We don't want you to live alone anymore," Jacob explained. "We want you here with us, and I want my daughter to know her grandfather."

"I'm not that sick," I protested.

"I … think that's more of my wish," Ness said. "I loved living with Charlie and Sue, and I want the same for my daughter. No offense, but since you're human, you won't be around as long as my parents will be."

Jacob looked a little embarrassed, but I burst out laughing. "I guess that's true."

"Please think about it," Ness pleaded. "I want her to know all of her family, please, Billy."

"I'll think about it," I promised, earning a smile from her.

**Reviews are lovely. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob's point of view:**

_I'm getting married today, _I thought the moment I woke up.

Opening my eyes, I felt around for Ness, but her side of the bed was empty. Then I remembered that she stayed with her parents last night, stating that she didn't want me to see her until she walked down the aisle. I sat up and rolled my shoulders. I missed her, and the feeling of her in my arms, feeling the baby kick me as I held her mother.

In a few hours, I wouldn't have to be parted from them for another night. Ignoring the ache in my chest, I got up to shower. I took a little longer than normal to make sure I was clean shaven and smelled good.

After dressing in jeans and clean t-shirt, I went to find Dad. After he fell yesterday, I couldn't help but agree with Ness that he needed to move in with us, but for different reasons. Paul and Rachel told me that they found him on the floor when he moved from his bed or couch to his chair several times before. It worried me that he'd end up breaking something, and I knew his arms bothered him more than he was letting on. After knocking on the guest bedroom door, I opened it.

Dad sat on the bed in his tux, his hair still wet from a shower. He was pulling a pair of sock on over his feet.

"You couldn't wait to help me dress you?" I asked.

"Jacob." He shot me a look as he pulled on the second sock. "I'm not a baby."

"No, but you're not as able as you once were," I argued.

Dad grumbled as he put his shoes on, and I put his chair closer to the bed so he wouldn't fall again.

"You know Ness was right." I sat next to him. "I want you to move in with us."

"I don't want to be a burden, and what about the house in La Push?"

"That old shack?"

"I love that house," Dad said, giving me a dirty look. "Your mom and I bought that house and raised you kids there."

"But it's not fit for an old man in a wheelchair."

"Son …" He shook his head. "I don't want to fight with you on your wedding day."

"I know, I know." I sighed. "Please, though, Dad. Rachel and I are worried."

"Rachel's a gossip."

I laughed before growing serious. "I know it must be hard, but, Dad, we're just worried about you. You did a good job of raising us after Mom died, and we want to make sure you're taken care of now."

Dad softened. "Thanks, son. That means a lot to me."

I slapped his shoulder. "I'll get us some breakfast."

"Okay, Jake. I'll be there in a few."

"Don't fall again, okay? The Cullens paid a lot for that tux."

"Get out of here." He took a swipe at me, and I laughed as I dodged it.

A couple of hours later, I waited in a hotel room with Dad, Quil, and Embry. Standing at the window, I looked outside as we waited to get married downstairs in the small ballroom. Alice had tried to convince us to use the large ballroom, but we wanted something small, but still elegant.

I missed her so much, it was nearly unbearable. I needed her by my side, in my arms. I pulled out my phone.

_I miss you-_ I texted her.

Putting my phone away, there was a knock on the door. Turning, I watched Quil open the door to reveal Alice carrying three large, white bags. She wore a green dress with heels.

"So," Alice said. "Your tuxes are _finally_ ready. Here is yours, Quil, and Embry."

"Thanks, Alice." Embry took his tux and Quil nodded at her.

"Here's yours, Jacob." She held out the last bag. "Go change first. I want to make sure everything is perfect."

She grabbed my elbow and walked me to the bathroom and pushed me inside.

"Geez, Alice." I pulled my arm away. "I'm an adult. I can dress myself."

I quickly shut the door, and pulled out my phone to see if Ness had texted me. A smile and relief filled me as I saw a text from her.

_We miss you too._

_We?_ I texted back.

Half a minute later, I received a picture of her bare belly. _The baby and I._

_Gosh, I miss both of you. _

_You're going to ruin my makeup_

"Are you changing?" Alice asked while banging on the door.

"Hold on, Alice."

_Sorry, babe. Better go, your aunt's harassing me to change_

_See you soon! Xoxo_

I grinned as I put the phone down and pulled off my shirt and pants. Pulling up my dress slacks and buttoning up my shirt, I looked at myself in the mirror. I was actually getting married today. Marrying my imprint, the most beautiful woman and the mother of my baby girl. Opening the door, I couldn't help but wear a goofy grin.

"Oh my gosh, he has the stupid imprint grin," Embry muttered as he eyed my face.

"Shut up, Embry," I shot back. "Like you haven't had the same."

"You know we can't help it on a wedding day," Quil said.

"Shoot me if I do the same," Embry muttered as he moved into the bathroom with his tux.

"I'll hold you to that," I said.

"Here," Alice said, stepping up with me while holding my vest and bow tie, which were both dark gray. "Put this on."

I took the vest and put it on. "It fits perfectly."

"Of course it does," Alice retorted. "It has to."

"Alice, this isn't your wedding." I raised an eyebrow.

"But it's my oldest niece's wedding," Alice said, putting her hands on her hips. "And I'll be damned if it won't be perfect."

"Aren't you damned already?" Embry said from the bathroom.

"Shut up, Embry!" Alice grumbled, making Embry laugh. Alice held up the tie. "Here, lean forward."

I leaned forward so Alice could put the tie around my neck and she tied it within seconds. Standing up, Alice grabbed my jacket coat, held it out for me and I shrugged it on.

"Button it up, Jacob," Alice demanded.

"Can't I wait until the ceremony starts?" I argued back. "I'll be burning up."

"I guess." She frowned then turned toward the bathroom. "Come _on_, Embry. I need to go check on the girls before we go."

"All right, all right." Embry opened the door to be harassed by the pixie.

I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed while Dad wheeled over to me.

"You look great, son." He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes, and I guessed he was thinking about Mom.

"Thanks, Dad." I grinned at my father.

"I'm proud of you." Dad's smile disappeared and he swallowed. "I never tell you that enough, but I'm proud that you've built a future for yourself and a family."

"That really means a lot to me, Dad." I hugged him, not bothering to getting up.

"Gentlemen?" Alice interrupted, and I pulled away to see her smiling at us. "Go downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"We'll see you there, Alice." This was really happening, and my hands started to sweat.

"See you then, and don't ruin your tuxes." She shot daggers at us before turning to leave the room.

The next fifteen minutes were the longest and shortest time in my life. I paced, stood by the window again, and checked my reflection in the mirror. I checked my watch all the time to find not another minute passed. The next thing I knew, I was standing down at the altar. I couldn't remember putting on my jacket or walking downstairs, but I got it done somehow.

Dad sat up front, his chin held high. I swallowed as Charlie and Bella walked down the aisle to the mother of the bride', and they were soon followed by the bridesmaids.

When it was Arian and Abby's turns, laughter filled the room. Arian shyly threw her petals on the floor, avoiding eye contact. Abby threw a handful of petals over her head as she walked, grinning like crazy as people watched her. Arian ended up sitting with Rosalie in the second row, but a grinning Abby stood by Tala and Nina, Felix and Leah's preteen twin girls.

The music changed, and I felt myself standing up straighter. When the doors at the end of the aisle, my breath caught in my throat. Ness's veil flowed around her, as did her dress over her belly. She smiled at me, and her brown eyes were swimming with tears. I smiled back, my lips pulling back as far as they could go.

Ness's tears fell over as her eyes made contact with mine. She was so perfect, and so beautiful, and completely mine.

"I love you," I mouthed.

"Love you too." A gentle laugh escaped her mouth as she walked toward me until her and Edward stopped in front of me.

"Please take care of her," Edward said as he lifted Ness's hand.

"I will, you know I will," I replied.

Edward went to put her hand in mine, but hesitated.

"Daddy," Ness sobbed.

"I know, baby, I know." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, honey."

"Oh, I love you too, Daddy." Ness hugged her father.

They broke apart, and Edward put her hand in mine. I took both of her hands as she faced me, my eyes watching her the whole time. Those big brown eyes that had captivated me years ago still held the same power over me. I cupped her cheek, and she smiled and leaned into my touch. Running my thumb over her cheek, I continued to stare at her.

"Jake," she said, giggling and nodding toward the minister.

"Huh?" I asked and laughter filled the room.

"Your vows, sir," the minister prompted.

"Oh, yeah." I cleared my throat as I reached into my jacket pocket, and I pulled out the vows that I'd written in my spare time.

"Renesmee," I started, using her full name. "I love you more than anything. I hadn't known what I'd been missing before I met you, before you captured my heart with just one look. The moment I looked into your brown eyes, I was lost. My heart was lost to you. Thank you for stealing my heart, and I love you.

"I promise to take care of you and our children. I promise that you will want for nothing, to be your best friend, to be a shoulder to cry on, and spend all eternity with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ness whispered through tears.

"Now for your vows, Renesmee," the minister said.

"Jacob, you're my best friend, and I can't remember a time when you haven't been there for me. I can always count on you for everything, tell you everything that's on my mind," she said, smiling despite her crying. "I love you more than anything, and I can't wait to start my life with you. I promise I'll be a best friend to you as much as you've been mine, and support you in any way I could be."

I kissed her gently, before kissing away her tears, making her giggle.

"Your ring for Renesmee," the minister said, and I turned to take the ring from Embry.

Ness held up her hand, and I repeated the vows, focusing on her beauty. The ring slid on Ness' slim finger, but I only saw her eyes lighting up. When it was her turn, she repeated the ritual, and I watched her lips move as she slipped the cold metal on my finger. So beautiful, and all mine.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said.

The crowd cheered when I kissed my wife.

**Carlisle's point of view:**

"Oh, what a beautiful wedding," Esme said, clutching my hand as Jacob and Renesmee walked down the aisle. "Oh, how lovely."

I smiled as we sat in the second row of our oldest granddaughter's wedding. I ran my thumb over Esme's hand as she gushed about everything from her dresses to the flowers to the vows. I smiled as I watched her face light up; she was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"It was very lovely," I said putting my arm around my wife, and she leaned into my side.

"So I did everything right, Mom?" Alice asked from the other side of Esme.

"Oh, sweetie," Esme replied. "It was so nice, and I think it was special for them."

"It was very much them, Alice," I added.

"Thanks." She smiled. "I need to set up the tables, though." She bit her lip.

"Let's not rush things, Alice." I gave her a look. At Edward and Bella's wedding, things nearly fell apart due to Alice's eagerness.

"I know, Dad." She frowned at me.

"Now, young lady." I gave her a playful look, making her laugh.

"Darlin', you need to relax," Jasper muttered into her ears, pulling her close to him.

Alice sighed, and I assumed that he was influencing her. After the bridal party walked down the aisle, Edward, Bella, and Billy walked down the aisle. We stood and walked into a small joined room where a small stand was set up for alcohol and hors d'ourves were set to be served. To help keep our secret, we hire Emily and several members of the pack to serve us so we didn't have to pretend to eat.

Several grey couches and chairs were placed around the room, as were coffee tables to talking while tables and chairs were being set up while cocktails were served. Esme tugged on my hand, pulling me toward our granddaughter. Jacob stood with his arm around her waist, even though she was hugging her parents as they gushed over the wedding.

"Thank you, Mom and Dad," Ness said with the biggest smile on her face.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Edward cupped her cheek and kissed her head.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Ness exclaimed, smiling at us.

Edward and Bella moved aside, and Ness was in her grandmother's arms in moments, and the two were discussing the wedding. I watched both of the women, feeling happy but sad at the same time. Ness was grown up now, and it made me sad that we didn't get more time to spend raising her. I met Edward's eyes, and I knew he was thinking the same.

"Grandpa," Ness said, breaking my thoughts.

"Renesmee," I said when my eyes went back to her glowing, smiling face. "You look so beautiful, my granddaughter."

"Oh, Grandpa," she whispered. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"Sweetie, you're still going to see me," I said quietly.

"But things are changing," she argued when I hugged her.

"Yes, but in a good way." I kissed her head, careful not to ruin her curls. "You're making our little miracle of a family grow."

"This is true." She smiled as she pulled away and touched her belly. "I love you, Grandpa."

"I love you too, Renesmee." I kissed her forehead. "Congratulations, Renesmee, Jacob."

"Thank you, sir," Jacob said as I shook his hand.

I smiled as Esme lead me to one of the couches in the corner where Edward and Bella sat, staring into each other's eyes. I cleared my throat, prompting them to look away from each other. Edward leaned back and put his arm around his wife, making me think of their wedding that seemed to happen only days before. Edward rolled his eyes as Esme sat by our son. Family came by and chatted over the next hour before we flawlessly moved back into the larger room. This time it was decorated with dark grays and dim lighting. Esme, again, discussed every detail with me as she clutched my elbow, and I listened to her, happy that she was happy.

We sat at a table with Edward, Bella, Billy, Rosalie, Emmett, Arian, Brianna, Jasper, and Alice (who quickly went to check on dinner). We talked quietly until Renesmee and Jacob were announced. They came in, barely looking around the room, unable to take their eyes off of each other. We stood clapping and cheering; many of members of the pack whistled.

Over the next hour, we talked while the humans ate. After eating, the dancing started. Jacob and Ness had their first dance before she danced with Edward. I watched my son watch his daughter with love and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Ness," Edward whispered.

"Oh, I am too, Daddy." She smiled sadly at him. "Thank you for giving me away today."

"I couldn't think of anyone else that is more worthy of you, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me." She kissed his cheek.

I smiled at Edward, and I was proud of my son. He was so protective of his wife and daughter.

"I'd like to see how you act when Brianna gets married," Edward said under his breath, making me frown.

If he was protective of Ness, I was the same with my youngest and newly adopted daughter; Brianna. I took Brianna's hand knowing that I'd be happy when the right man came along, but I secretly hoped that wouldn't be for a while.

Edward sat back at the table as many couples, including Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper, went to dance. I laughed when Abby danced with Jacob and Ness.

"Grandma, what are they doing?" Arian whispered from Esme's lap.

"They're dancing, sweetie," Esme replied, kissing Arian's head.

"Why, Grandma?" she whispered again.

"Because it's fun and you dance with the people you love," Esme explained.

"Why aren't you dancing with Grandpa then?" Arian asked, and I chuckled.

"Because we're taking turns," Esme told Arian as Esme's shoulders shook.

"Oh, okay."

Eventually the music slowed down, and Rosalie returned to the table scooping Arian onto her lap. I pulled Esme by the hand and led her to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed my body against hers. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want to hold my wife close tonight," I whispered in her ear, making her giggled, and I felt a tug on my pants leg.

Looking down I saw Arian standing shyly by us. "Grandpa, I love you and I want to dance with you and Grandma."

"Okay, my dear." I reached down, picking her up with one arm.

I wrapped my right arm tightly around my wife while I held my precious granddaughter in the other. I smiled as Arian slowly swayed her body from side to side as she clutched her hands together. It amazed me how far she'd come from the scared, abused girl we found ten months ago.

"Do you like dancing with Grandpa and me?" Esme asked.

"It's so fun, Grandma," Arian said. "It's like cuddling too."

"I get to cuddle with my two favorite girls," I said, kissing Arian and Esme on their cheeks.

Esme and I danced with Arian cuddled in between us for several slow songs until cake was announced. I sat at our table with Arian in my lap.

"Grandpa, I helped Uncle Felix make the cake, and, and Mr. Jacob gave me five dollars because I helped make it," she said.

"Oh yeah?" I asked her.

"Yes, and I'm going to buy a new book," she explained.

I laughed as I accepted a piece of cake for Arian.

"Grandpa, I need a bib so I don't get my dress dirty," Arian said with seriousness.

"Okay, honey." I smiled as Rosalie handed me a cloth napkin, and I tucked it in the front of her flower girl dress. "Better?"

"Mmhmm," Arian replied as she stuck her tongue out and stabbed her cake. After taking a bite, she said, "This is yummy!"

"I'm sure it is, my dear."

After finishing her cake, Arian leaned back and fell asleep. A content smile was on her mouth as she slept.

_Before you know it, you'll be getting married too,_ I thought, looking at Arian's head. The thought made me sad. My grandchildren were growing up too fast.

**Ness's point of view two months later: **

"Here, my dear." Grandma pulled out a chair for me at her large kitchen counter. "I'll get you some tea."

"Oh, that sounds good, Grandma." I smiled at her as I sat on the stool. "I feel so tired after we go on our walks."

"Are you sure we didn't go too far?" Jacob asked as he stood by me and placed his hand on my lower back.

"No," I said. "I needed to get out of the house, and it helped with my backache."

Jacob nodded, his jaw clenched. He'd been brooding these last few weeks as I'd gotten closer to my due date. A moment later, Grandpa came into the kitchen, grinning ear to ear, and closed himself into the large pantry. I looked at Grandma with a raised eyebrow.

"He's been playing hide and seek with Arian and Abby for the last twenty minutes," Grandma explained as she put a kettle onto the stove.

I laughed when Arian and Abby came into the kitchen, holding hands as they walked around the kitchen, calling out 'Grandpa'.

"We need to look in here, Abby," Arian said as she pointed to the pantry.

"Otay!" Abby and Arian pulled opened the pantry door and squealed.

"Oh no, you found me again!" Grandpa said, kneeling in front of the girls.

"We won you, Gannpa," Abby stated, making us all laugh.

"Yes, you did, sweetheart." Grandpa kissed the girls' cheeks as he stood up with the girls in his arms. "How about a snack, ladies?"

"eese, Gamma?" Abby asked.

"I'll get you some cheese, sweetie," Grandma replied and pulled out a large block of cheese. Placing on the cutting block, she started to cut it into slices while Grandpa sat on the chair next to me.

"Are you feeling all right, Renesmee?" Grandma asked.

"I'm okay." I smiled. "I've had a few sporadic contractions, but nothing regular or intense."

"At least you know what to look for." Grandpa balanced Arian and Abby on his knees while Grandma placed two small places of crackers and cheese in front of them.

"And I'm glad for that. Thanks, Grandma." I smiled when she put a small plate in front of me. "My husband needs to understand that."

Jacob snorted. "There is nothing you can tell me. I am a worrier."

"Well, worry while you rub my back then." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, dear." Jacob pushed his hand on my lower back, and I sighed in contentment as he pushed against an achy spot.

"I'm so tired." I yawned. "Grandma, can I use your tub when I'm done with my tea?"

"Of course, my love." Grandma smiled at me and put my favorite coffee mug full of tea in front of me. "I got some new bubble bath today."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

Jacob rubbed my back as I sipped my tea, which relaxed me. A squeezing sensation happened on my stomach and a rush of water gushed between my legs. I met eyes with Grandpa as I placed my hand on my tummy as the tightening sensation.

"Oh!" I said softly.

"What happened?" Jacob whispered.  
"My water broke," I told him.

"Esme?" Grandpa said, holding the two small girls, who ate their snack unaware, out for Grandma to take.

"Come with Grandma," she whispered, taking Arian and Abby. "Let's clean up okay, and you can help me get ready for Thanksgiving."

"Carlisle, what do I do?" Jacob asked in a worried voice.

"Stay calm, Jacob, and walk her upstairs. Meet me in the guest room, and I'll get my equipment," Grandpa said, touching my arm. "I need to examine you, sweetie."

"Okay, Grandpa." I smiled at him. "I'm going to have my baby."

"Yes, sweetheart," Grandpa said, and pulled out his phone. "Shall I call your parents? I think they'll come home even if they haven't fed yet."

"Yes, I want my dad and mom." I took a few steps forward, and I was glad when Jacob wrapped his arm around me; my legs felt weak.

"Come on, Ness." Jacob's breath hit my ear. "Let's meet our baby girl."

"Ugh," I said. "I never realized how uncomfortable this was."

"I bet," Jacob said as we started up the stairs.

"Will you get one of your large t-shirts?" I asked.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I want to wear it."

"What?"

"It smells like you, and I like the way you smell." We walked into the guest room.

I was adamant on having a natural delivery, and I hated the idea of giving birth on Grandpa's cold examination table.

"Here, sit," Jacob made sure I sat on the edge of the bed; I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything. I knew better than to argue.

"I'll go get that shirt."

I sighed when he left, and I bent down to take off my shoes, hoping that he'd be back soon; I want to get out of my wet sweats as soon as possible. Standing on wobbly legs, I pushed down my underwear and pants just as Jacob returned.

"Here," he said coming forward and kneeling.

He gently took my sweats off from my feet so I wouldn't have to kick them off. I quickly pulled off my shirt to pull his on before someone could come in. I sat down slowly just as Grandpa came in with his hand held monitor and his case full of medical supplies that he kept on hand, from bandages to IV equipment to sanitary supplies.

"I want to check you out, Ness," Grandpa said putting his things down on the edge next to me and quickly pulling out a sanitary mat. "I'll put this down and then you can scoot back."

He peeled off the plastic of the wrap, and put the cotton sheet that was the size of a large pillow case onto the bed. Jacob wrapped his large arm around me and practically carried me to the bed. I nearly protested, but was glad as pain traveled down my back. I scooted back and laid down.

Pain squeezed my stomach, tightening and squeezing from my belly button to my spine. I hissed as I put my hand on my belly.

"Contraction?" Grandpa asked, and I nodded.

Closing my eyes, I breathed through the pain, which was wasn't unbearable, yet. When it was over, I opened my eyes.

"Two minutes long," Grandpa said. "Let me know when another starts."

"Of course," I replied.

"I forget that you've had training," Grandpa said. "Not many people have had that. I'm going to wash my hands and then examine you."

"Okay, Grandpa." I smiled at him weakly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jacob asked as she pushed some hair out of my face.

"Yes," I said, smiling. "Please don't worry. It'll drive me nuts."

"Fine." He sighed. "Tell me how I can help."

"Nothing for now," I said. "When another contraction comes, please rub my back."

"I can do that." He kissed my nose. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

"Are you ready, Ness?" Grandpa asked.

I nodded.

"Well, you haven't dilated very far, which I expected," Grandpa said as he took off his glove. "Let's check her heart beat."

"Grandpa, can I still take a bath in your tub?" I asked.

"Yes, sweetie." Grandpa chuckled.

He poured jelly on my belly, placed the monitor on the gel. He moved his monitor around, getting the heartbeat, which was strong as normal.

"She's moved down a lot," I commented.

"Which is where she should be, darling." He smiled as he wiped the gel off with his towel. "I'll go run some warm water for you."

"Okay, Grandpa." I winced as another contraction started, and I gestured toward Jacob. "Come on, Jake. Let's go get a bath."

He wrapped his arms around me, and we walked slowly toward Grandma and Grandpa's bathroom. Half way there, I squeezed Jacob's arm; the pain was a little more intense this time.

"Another contraction?" Jacob asked, and I nodded. He put his hand on my lower back and rubbed.

"Renesmee?" my father's voice asked from behind, and a moment later he stood in front of us. "I'm sorry we weren't here, but we had to hunt."

"Edward," Mom chastised as she appeared by his side. "Her water broke, she hasn't had the baby yet."

"I know but, but what if …"

"Son," Grandpa called from his bathroom. "She's _fine._"

Daddy sighed and I giggled. "I'm just going to get a bath, Daddy. I've only had a few contractions."

"But you're okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Dad." I rolled my eyes.

I walked slowly wrapped in Jacob's arms with Dad behind me, as if he was afraid I'd fall and Jacob wouldn't be able to catch me. Dad coughed from behind me, making me giggle.

_Are you ready to be a grandpa, Daddy? _I thought.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said dryly.

I giggled as we stepped into the bathroom, where the tub was nearly full of water. Without taking Jacob's shirt off, I stepped into the warm water. Jacob held my hands, helping me into the tub. Sinking down, I sat in the water, sighing as the water relaxed me. Jacob and Mom kneeled down next to the tub, and I reached out to hold Mom's hand.

"Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"So far," I admitted, "but any pain will be worth it in the end."

"This is true," Mom said, smiling at me. "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water would be nice."

"I'll be right back, honey." She went to stand just as a contraction hit, and I winced and squeezed her hand. "Contraction?"

I nodded, bitting my lip. This one was a little more intense.

"Breathe, Ness," Jacob's soothing voice said.

Breathing in deeply through my nose, I blew my breath out through my mouth. I breathed in several times as the contraction ebbed through me until it was over.

"Okay?" Mom asked, and I nodded. "I'll get that water now."

Mom stood, and I leaned back against the back. Closing my eyes, I willed my body to relax. I opened them when Jacob put his hand on my forehead.

"How are we doing there?" He smiled, showing off his white teeth.

"Okay."

He nodded, and I saw the burn in his eyes to ask me something new. I grinned as I leaned forward to kiss his lips.

"I love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Ness." He kissed me again as Mom came in with a large glass of water and a straw.

I took the water and drank a fourth of it. I knew it was important for me to be hydrated during labor. For the next twenty minutes, I drank all of the water as I relaxed in the tub, and the contractions became more intense, like something was burning me from the inside out. Eventually the water became super cold, so Jacob and Mom helped me stand.

"I'll get you another shirt?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to be cold." I smiled as he nearly sprinted out of the room.

"Ness, I want to check you after you change," Grandpa said when we walked into the room, with Mom holding my hand and elbow.

"Alright," I agreed. "I'd also like to walk some before laying down."

After learning I'd dilated only one centimeter, I walked around the room. I took turns between leaning against Jacob, Mom, and Dad. I thought Dad and Jacob would hover, but they didn't, which helped me relax. After walking for an hour, I laid down, dozing as I snuggled with Mom. She ran her hands through my hair as my head rested on her chest.

When a painful contraction hit, I curled up and clutched Mom's hand while Daddy hissed.

"Oh, Mom," I whispered, and I held my breath.

"Remember to breathe, Renesmee," Mom replied. "Just breathe, honey."

"It hurts." I squeezed her hand hard. "I can't … I can't even think."

"Shh, darling. Breathe, honey." Mom ran her hand through my hair.

"I … no." I started to cry. "Where's Jacob?"

"I'm here, Ness." I felt him sit behind me of the bed and a large hand touch my back.

"I want Jacob," I cried, something I'd never done before.

"Ness, turn around," Jacob said sternly, and I listened as he pulled me into his arms.

"It hurts, Jake." I wiped my nose on his shirt.

"I know, my love." He ran his hands over my back.

After another moment of being cuddled by my husband, the contraction subsided.

"I think it's time I checked you," Grandpa said.

I nodded and moved around to be checked.

"Good news, Ness." Grandpa smiled. "You're nearly there, so I think after few more contractions you should feel the need to push, sweetie."

"Finally," I whispered.

Another half an hour of intense contractions and crying, I felt the urge to push.

"Trust your body, Renesmee," Daddy said. "She's ready, Carlisle."

"Do you need to push?" Grandpa asked.

I nodded, too tired to say anything.

"Come on, let's lay on your back, sweetie." Grandpa touched my knee and Jacob helped me, well mostly moved me to my back.

"I need to sit up a little," I said when Jacob pulled me up against his chest.

"Here." Jacob stat up and helped me lean up. "Better?"

I nodded. "I'm going to push."

"Okay, honey." Grandpa sat on the edge of the bed. "Your body knows what it's doing. Push."

I curled over my belly and started to push down. Holding my breath, I held onto my knees until I couldn't hold it any more. Taking in a deep breath, I leaned against Jacob's hard body. Grandpa checked me again, and we found out that I was finally ready to deliver, much to my relief and dread. I was so tired already, how was I supposed to push her out now?

"Come on, Ness," Jacob whispered to me as his hands ran up and down my forearms. "We're going to meet our little girl."

Our little girl. When the next contraction hit, I bent forward, curling over my belly, and pushed hard. Moaning, I continued to push until I couldn't breathe anymore. I collapsed back on Jacob, taking in short, ragged breaths as if I'd been running.

"That was perfect, Ness," Grandpa said. "Just like that, honey."

For an unmarked amount of time, at least in my mind, I pushed multiple times. Finally, screaming, I pushed her out. Breathing hard, I lay against Jacob's chest as Grandpa placed her on my belly and wiped her off with a towel.

"A healthy girl," Grandpa said. "Just like we suspected."

"She's here, she's here," I rasped out and touched the dark hair on her head. "Oh, my baby girl."

"You did wonderful, Ness," Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Why isn't she crying?" I asked panicked.

"Edward?" Grandpa picked the baby up and held her out for Dad to take. Grandpa said something to me, but I didn't listen as I watched Dad carry my baby girl way. After what seemed like watching Dad work with her over the warmer, she finally started to cry.

"That's a good girl," Dad muttered.

"Thank God," I said. "Jacob help me sit up."

"Just a moment, Renesmee," Grandpa said. "I need to clean you up a little first."

I frowned. Didn't he know that I needed hold my daughter, to count her fingers and toes, to make sure she was safe?

"Your mommy wants to meet you, little bean. Would you like to meet her?" Daddy said as he picked up the swaddled baby. "Yes, I thought so."

"What's she thinking?" I asked.

"About how bright it is," he said. "She's unusually alert for a newborn, but not quite at the developmental level you were, Ness."

"You may sit up now, Renesmee," Grandpa said, and Jacob helped me to sit up slowly.

"She's six pounds, sixteen inches long," Daddy said as he finally stood by the bed. "Here she is, sweetheart."

As Dad laid her in my arms, I became a blubbering mess. I hadn't any idea about loving someone so much I'd just met. She had a tiny face that was a lot like mine but with Jacob's coloring. Her large dark blue eyes held me captive.

"She's the most beautiful thing," I said. "Oh, Jacob look."

"Yeah," he said with a shaky voice. "She's beautiful like her mother."

Tears slid down my cheeks as I cuddled my little one to my chest.

"Can I hold her?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, Jake, you don't even have to ask," I told him.

He slowly slid out from behind me and sat on the edge of the bed. I handed him the baby, who fit in the palm of his hand.

"She's so small," he whispered.

"You aren't going to break her, Jacob," Daddy said, making Mommy and me giggle.

"But she's so tiny and fragile, I mean, what if I drop her, or, or …"

"Don't break my granddaughter," Mom said, smiling as she rested her head on Daddy's shoulder.

"I couldn't if I wanted to," Jake replied, sniffing and rubbing his nose on the back of his hand. Several large tears ran down his cheeks. "I couldn't do that to you, baby girl."

I started to cry as I wrapped my arms around my husband. I could not have asked for a more perfect family.

**The end. **


End file.
